


Saint Cethleann's Joy

by HiGuysHey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boat Sex, Community: rarepair_shorts, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Aid, First Time, Flayn and Ignatz, M/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Time-Skip, Rare Pairings, Realism was attempted, Saint Cethleann - Freeform, consent is important, hypothermia is serious, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGuysHey/pseuds/HiGuysHey
Summary: Flayn and Ignatz are on a fishing trip when Flayn falls overboard. Ignatz tries to treat her hypothermia.
Relationships: Flayn/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 21





	1. Hypothermia

"Goddess, she is beautiful," Ignatz thought to himself. He was so lucky to have Flayn agree to model as Saint Cethleann again. He lightly brushed the gold leaf onto the top of her likeness’s head. Not for the first time, he fantasized about touching her, brushing his fingers through her soft green hair. Her figure was lithe and graceful as she cast a line off the bow of Saint Cethleann’s Joy, the small boat she had bought after the war for fishing trips. She leaned over the edge, trying to peek into the deep, frigid waters. The skirt covering her thighs rose a couple inches, and Ignatz felt his cheeks warm, as he attempted to avert his gaze.

The serene moment was disrupted by Flayn’s screech as the line jerked violently and she was yanked over the side into the water with a hollow sounding schlump. Ignatz froze for a moment before he leapt into action, grabbing the biggest net he could find to retrieve her drenched body from the water. Tossing it over the side, he desperately called her name. Her hand grabbed the net and Ignatz dragged her upwards with all of his strength. Grabbing the back of her collar, he dragged her back onto the deck. She flopped to the side and hacked up the brine in her lungs. Unsure what to do, Ignatz delicately picked the seaweed off her face. “Flayn, are you alright? What happened? Tell me what to do!” He tried to mask the panic in his voice.

“I w-was n-not prepared for a king loach,” she spluttered, “Please, t-take me to the cabin. If I stay out here, I will die.” Supporting her weight with his shoulder, Ignatz almost threw her into the small cabin room that was near the back of the boat. When he let her go, Ignatz’s hands fumbled as he turned on the gas lamp. With the light on, he surveyed her for any injuries. Her clothes looked stiff with saltwater, and her hair plastered itself to her ashen face. He reached out and touched her forehead, “You’re so cold- you’re like ice.” “W-we need to keep my body t-temperature up. Remove my c-clothes, please.”

Ignatz choked on his own spit. “I’m sorry?” he asked, his voice racing a few octaves. Flayn fumbled with the top buttons in panic, “G-get me out of these and into as many layers as you can." After a moment’s hesitation he rushed to comply, hands were shaking as bad as Flayn’s as he fumbled with the soaking wet dress. The wet dress hit the floor with a sharp slap and Ignatz tried his best not to look at her in her underwear.

She was ashen pale and still shivering as she lowered herself onto the nearest wooden chair. "Now grab all the towels you can find to dry me off and roll me up in the sheets." Ignatz rushed to the linen cabinet and emptied the entire shelf. "Right." Her voice trembled with the cold. "Please dry me before you start warming me up." He followed her orders, using a thin towel first to wick the water off her. Once she was passably dry, he led her to the bed and started piling sheets and blankets on top of her. He was too distracted by the pounding of his heart to evaluate whether or not it was overkill. A delicate hand tugged at his wet undershirt. "Remove your clothes and join me. I need your warmth." Ignatz froze almost as solid as the fjords outside. "What?" Her eyes filled with glistening tears as she tucked herself into the fetal position. "It’s so cold- I can feel my heart slowing down. I need you to hug my core." Ignatz almost tore off his clothes and slipped under the covers with Flayn.

Tucking her head into his chest, he took great care to shift his hips back as he clung to her torso so she would not feel his member grow at the proximity. His priority was to keep her warm, not to suppress an erection. Flayn’s breaths began to slow and he felt her muscles relax, like she was going to fall asleep. Her body was so cold. It was like sharing a bed with an ice sculpture. She gave a weak chuckle and her eyes closed, “I never thought our first time together in bed would be like this.”

Ignatz started, instinctively pulling her closer. “Flayn? What do you mean?” Her red-tinged eyes blinked open and her voice slurred. “I have been thinking about you, Ignatz. For quite a long time. I keep waiting for you to tell me you are ready. I do not wish to force you into anything, but I love you and want to be with you.” Her hand drifted to Ignatz’s hip. He jumped from the cold and the intensity, but tried to keep still. He felt his cock grow in response to the fodder for many of his fantasies. Ignatz felt her breasts push into his chest as her hand fondled his erect cock through his thin undergarments. “F-FLAYN! I think the cold is making you act… like this...” he finished, lamely.

If only he had paid more attention to Professor Manuela’s lectures on treating hypothermia! Her hand drifted from his erection to his balls. “No, Ignatz, I’ve wanted this for a while. Everyone thinks that I’m pure because I belong to the church. That’s not true. The holy text never actually prohibits sex before marriage. I was separated from my first love before we could do anything.” Shocked speechless, Ignatz leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips. They were still frozen. On impulse, he opened her mouth and shared his breath with her. Some of Manuela’s training came back to him, confirming that this was a good way to keep her airway warm.

Breaking apart from Flayn, he exhaled to recenter himself. When he inhaled, he tried to trap some fresh air to transfer to her. He had to stay calm and alert to monitor her condition so she didn’t die in her sleep. He tilted Flayn’s head up to look at him again as she tiredly opened her eyes. He did his best to use an authoritative voice, “Flayn, I’m sure you feel fine, but I don’t think you’re recovered yet, so please be patient with me a while longer.” Flayn nuzzled into him “‘Kay, Ignatz. You’re a very good kisser.” With increased confidence, he held her to him and kept her airways warm.

For an hour, they stayed silent as Ignatz monitored her breathing and heart rate. When her heartbeat started to match his, Flayn looked up at him with clear eyes. “It seems you have saved me. I am very glad. I was sure I was going to fall asleep and not wake up for thousands of years.” Ignatz could have cried right there. “I’m glad you’re alright. My heart would shatter If I could never paint your smile again,” he sniffed.

Flayn touched his cheek fondly “I remember what I said before. I meant it.”

He felt his eyes widen and a warm glow of hope spread from his heart to his limbs. “Why me?”

Flayn tilted her head to the side, pondering it herself, “I think you remind me of my first love. Clevsin... Vipi, if I can remember correctly.” Ignatz couldn’t believe it. “Clevsin Vipi? The progenitor of my House?” Flayn giggled. “Yes, that would explain it.”

His mouth gaped. “But that’s impossible- he died two thousand years ago. He made sculptures of Saint Cethleann.”

Flayn touched her finger to the side of her nose with a mischievous look in her eye. “He was a wonderful artist.”

Ignatz was at a loss for words. “I- then- you...” She giggled and pressed a kiss into his chest. “Yes, you have been painting Saint Cethleann all along. I have had so much fun posing for you that I am willing to be your muse. Forever, if you wish it.” Ignatz stayed silent. “Ignatz? Have I been too forward?”

Ignatz felt his cheeks alight with warmth as he processed her offer. “Flayn, you have always been kind to me, and I’ve always felt a connection to Saint Cethleann, but I feel as if there has always been a distance between us. You are this beautiful, generous, heavenly being, and I- I don’t think I’m worthy to even paint you.”

Flayn rolled her eyes. “Ignatz, you have been painting me for five years, I already know you are a very good kisser, and I am very pleased with the proportions of your penis.” She pressed her warm breasts into his chest. Terrified at the prospect he could be wrong, Ignatz gulped. “Flayn, I mean, Saint Cethleann, or whatever you want me to call you,” he floundered helplessly. “Cethleann is fine.” He nodded, squaring his shoulders and rallying his courage.

“Right. Cethleann, I will do whatever you want me to. Just let me paint your radiant smile, every day, and I will be the happiest man alive,” His voice wobbled nervously on the last part. It sounded a lot like a marriage proposal. _What an idiot I am. Now she’ll want nothing to do with me!_ Unphased, Cethleann beamed at him and caressed his hip bone. “Alright, it is a deal. In exchange for painting my smiles, I would ask you to marry me.” That was definitely a marriage proposal.

Ignatz nodded vigorously, seizing her face in an ardent kiss. When they broke apart, he gave her a serious look, attempting to convey his sincerity. “You are all I’ve ever wanted,” he finally had the courage to admit. Gazing into her green eyes, he worshipfully stroked her small face with his calloused thumb, anticipating her reaction. She tilted her head to kiss his palm. “As are you, my betrothed. So, would you like to make love now?” She asked, brushing her hand over his ignored member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter 2 with sex. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Merry Crisis. Also we researched Symptoms and Treatments for Hypothermia on the Mayo Clinic website. Everything they did is an actual treatment for hypothermia. Yes, you can get hypothermia from a quick plunge into cold ocean waters. No, you don't have to get naked with a person who has hypothermia. You do need a heat source to keep their core temperature warmer, like a hot water bottle.


	2. Ignatz is Finally Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the sex.

Ignatz was now aware of his throbbing penis. In his terror, he had forgotten about how close Flay- Cethleann was to him. Her porcelain face had thawed and her dainty blush was in full bloom over her cheeks. As a stronger indicator of her attraction, her light green irises were dominated by huge pupils that roved over him in hunger and her nimble fingers played with the waist-band of his drawers. She licked the cupid’s bow of her mouth in anticipation; it was clear she did not want to wait any longer. He slipped off his underwear and pressed his cock fully into her curved hip. She let out a surprised gasp and melted into him. “Oh, Ignatz, I know you will feel so good inside of me. Please, make me feel full of you.”

In response, he grabbed at the waistband of her underwear, struggling with getting it off of her before she lifted her hips with a giggle and slid them down her legs. She spread her legs for him and he stared at her, transfixed. Curiously, he leaned down to get a closer look. The slit looked alluring. It glistened and he realized she was already wet. Cethleann chuckled at the need in his eyes. “You can touch it, if you want,” she offered, widening her stance. Ignatz climbed between her legs eagerly, hesitating as he looked to her for confirmation. “See the part that sticks out? Try stroking that, my beloved.” Cehtleann gasped in pleasure as Ignatz attempted to stroke her clitoris. “Yes! Just like that. You can also play with my folds, if you’d like.” Ignatz was awed at her responsiveness to his ministrations as she moaned in pleasure. The folds must be pretty sensitive. He tried slipping a finger inside of her. Her back arched gracefully, showing off her small, but soft breasts. The nipples were dark red and pointy, which probably meant something good. They seemed as if they were begging for attention, so he impulsively brushed his free hand over one of them. Cethleann cried out in pleasure and he wiggled his finger in her experimentally. “Ah- you feel so good, Ignatz. You are a natural. I always- ah!- thought you would be good with your hands,” she encouraged. He leaned in towards her nipples. “May I, Cethleann?” She nodded excitedly. He took her nipple in his mouth. Instinctively, he bit down, causing her to wince. “I’m sorry!” Cethleann shook her head, dismissively, “It’s fine, just nibble softer. Mmhmm. Very good.”

She took his cock into her hand and rubbed the head as he played with her nipples. Ignatz felt precum leak out the tip. All of the sex ed classes from Manuela came rushing back to Ignatz. “You wouldn’t happen to have any contraceptives, would you?” Cethleann stopped writhing for a moment as she thought about it. “Oh, no.” Ignatz deflated inside. Cethleann reanimated her expression. “It is not an issue, for I have an idea. Switch places with me.” Ignatz, complied, resting his back on the still damp sheets. Cethleann stroked his face. “There is a position that will make sure we can both feel pleasure without danger of conceiving. We both pleasure each other with our mouths.” Ignatz wasn’t sure how, but his length got harder. “Anything you want, my goddess,” he whined, bucking his hips. Cethleann looked confused for a moment. “I am just a saint.” Ignatz shook his head fervently. “Not to me.” In response, she smiled and climbed on top of him, positioning herself so she was aligned with his mouth. “Tap my leg twice if you need a break, for any reason. Can you breathe?” She asked, placing her opening on his mouth. Ignatz nodded vigorously, nosing into her slit.

Cethleann moaned and took his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head gently. Ignatz groaned into her folds as a ring of pleasure traveled up and down his dick. He had no idea how her mouth felt so good, but he wanted to bring her just as much pleasure. He stuck his finger in her and dragged his tongue between her folds, tapping her clitoris with another finger. She melted on top of him, where she had previously been holding herself up. Moving his head back and taking a quick breath, he dove back in. Her surprised squeak turned into another moan, and she sped up. The heat and cold both traveled down his member, and he felt a knot in his belly tightening. His ass clenched and he felt an exquisite tension strung through all of his muscles. He barely had the presence of mind to moan into Cethleann, “I’m close,” and she barreled down on his cock, pumping fast and keeping the tip in her mouth, and he buried his face in her thighs, pushing his tongue in as deep as it could go before turning his head slightly to optimize the licking of the clitoris. He felt her curl in on herself and her whole body shuddered as she orgasmed. She accidentally deep-throated his cock as she collapsed, and the pleasure drove him over the edge. “Cethleann,” he cried reverently as he felt the best orgasm he had ever experienced wrack his body and his cock emptied itself in her mouth.

His body curled in pleasure as the sensation washed over him and a very sated Saint cleaned him off with her tongue. With a little effort, she swallowed his cum and flopped into him, turning around and curling into his side. They laid there, catching their breaths for what felt like a peaceful eternity. Finally, the silence was broken when Cethleann said with a dry chuckle, “Your cum tasted kind of like fish.” Ignatz didn’t have the energy to apologize. “I love you, Cethleann. I don’t care if I never paint again, as long as we get to make love like that every day. You were amazing.” He caressed her smooth shoulder lovingly. _Am I really allowed to be this happy?_ As if she were reading his mind, Cethleann tilted her head up to look at him. “Ignatz, I am very glad I waited for you.” She kissed his chest and cuddled further into his side. Whether or not he deserved it, Ignatz was going to try to make Cethleann smile every day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments for me (M) and my cowriter/boyfriend (I) if you liked it or have any advice. We took up writing fan fiction so we could bond and get better at writing. Merry Christmas Eve and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chapter two with sex.  
> Also we researched Symptoms and Treatments for Hypothermia on the Mayo Clinic website. Everything they did is an actual treatment for hypothermia. Yes, you can get hypothermia from a quick plunge into cold ocean waters. No, you don't have to get naked with a person who has hypothermia. You do need a heat source to keep their core temperature warmer, like a hot water bottle.


End file.
